middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Shannon Winters
Shannon Winters is Chloe Winters' mother. Appearance Shannon is said to have wavy auburn-colored hair and bright blue eyes. She is usually decked in designer clothing. Personality Shannon is a widow who lives with her daughter. Both she and her late husband were affluent, but when he passed, she inherited his fortune and became wealthier. Though Shannon is rich, she is far from a stereotypical rich snob. She handles her money very wisely and uses it for her needs rather than wants. It is said that she is a very generous person who donates her money and material belongings to charities and people in need. She is humble, and she makes sure that Chloe is the same. Shannon enjoys the company of Chloe and her friends. She usually supports Chloe in her endeavors and makes sure that she is happy with whatever she's doing. She likes to take Chloe to fun places, and lets her invite all of her close friends to join them. She treats Chloe's friends like her own daughters and makes sure that they have a great time in all the adventures that they go on. Overall, Shannon is a friendly and supportive person. Notable Moments Shannon takes Chloe and her friends to Water Wonderland, a water park in Georgia, during their spring break in ''Ellie's Secret. ''While the girls are exploring the park, Shannon decides to spend the majority of the trip hanging by a pool area and working on her tan. As the story goes on, she is silently criticized by Ellie for being a "snob" for discipling her over small things while letting Chloe and Daphne get away with saying rude things to her. After a blowout in the middle of the night, Shannon begins to feel guilt for her actions and begins showing Ellie more respect. Shannon's biggest role in the series is in ''Blue Summer, ''where she travels to the U.K. with Chloe so they can visit family members that she hadn't visited in a long time. While there, Shannon reconnects with her deceased husband's best friend, Richard and begins to have feelings for him. She goes out on some dates with him, but this causes friction with Chloe, who isn't comfortable seeing her mom dating. After an argument, Chloe decides to leave the U.K. trip and go back to the U.S., but Chloe and Shannon patch things up over a Skype call, and Chloe tells her mom that it's okay for her to date Richard. However, Shannon reveals that she and Richard have decided to just stay friends for now. Relationships 'Chloe Winters ' Chloe and her mother are very close to each other. Since Chloe's father and her husband passed away, they have leaned on each other for everything and supported each other in everything that they do. Shannon gives life lessons to Chloe and makes sure that she is happy with whatever she's doing. She offers advice to Chloe, which she either accepts or rejects depending on the situation. They both had experienced loss, but this loss turned the mother-daughter duo into not just close relatives but close friends. Trivia *Shannon is a top employee at an unnamed international business and her job requires to travel a lot. It was mentioned in the series that she has been to China, Brazil, and Germany in the past two years. Category:Family Members Category:Characters